AHORA QUE NO ESTAS
by andrew81
Summary: Hola de nuevo quise intentarlo solo diré que la inspiración surgió de una experiencia propia, aunque sucede tan a menudo que solo espero no parezca trillado. ojala sea de su acias:3


AHORA QUE NO ESTAS

Tan solo un pequeño recuerdo tuyo es suficiente para llenarme de melancolía. Tu risa aquella espontánea, rebosante de energía capaz de contagiar a cualquiera que estuviese cerca de ti… si… la recuerdo y soy capaz de emitir la mía propia, sin embargo no dura mucho, se convierte rápidamente en lágrimas pues saber que no volveré a escucharte es una daga clavada en lo más profundo de mi corazón y mi alma. No puedo detenerme, mi mente sigue haciendo memoria y recuerdo también el amor y la fe que siempre tuviste en mí. A veces pienso que no los merecía ya que en más de una ocasión no los valore y fue tarde cuando me di cuenta de mi gran estupidez.

Pocas cosas pude haberte reclamado… una o dos tal vez, pero hoy parecen tan carentes de importancia que las aceptaría sin lugar a dudas si con eso y mil sacrificios de mi parte tú pudieras volver.

Cuando se dieron los primeros indicios de que podrías marcharte fue una posibilidad que no quise contemplar.

El tiempo paso rápidamente y las cosas no mejoraron pues aunque se superó lo que supuestamente era más grave las consecuencias de lo hecho para lograrlo fueron quizás demasiado grandes; ya para el final solo podía estar a tu lado y pedir a Dios que por favor no te alejara de mí y por otra parte esa posibilidad que no quise contemplar por tanto tiempo se hacía cada vez más evidente; con angustia pensaba en tu partida.

Esa noche no pude dormir no solo porque no pude verte aquel día también me torturaba tu imagen postrada en esa cama luchando por vivir ¡no era justo! ¿Por qué una persona como tú debería pasar por semejante sufrimiento? ¿Acaso esa era la voluntad de Dios?...dime ¿estas hay Dios? Llevo tanto pidiéndote que la ayudes, la levantes de esa cama pero no pareces escuchar; entonces ¿acaso piensas llevártela de todos modos?

Mi corazón se llena de dolor pero si esa es la forma de terminar con su tortura entonces que así sea, pero solo para que descanse a tu lado de lo contrario no… ¡jamás!

Me pregunto si me escuchaste y tengo miedo de que lo hayas hecho ¡no quiero que se marche! pero tampoco deseo que se prolongue su agonía.

Recuerdo la mañana de tu partida un 17 de octubre hace cinco años; Con cierto alivio me puse en camino para verte pues como ya mencione no pude hacerlo el día anterior. Era una mañana cálida, el sol brillaba, el cielo se veía despejado y azul; era reconfortante verlo.

Al ingresar al hospital como siempre tuve fácil acceso al piso correspondiente pero al querer ingresar al pasillo donde se encontraba tu habitación recibí una negativa por parte de la persona a cargo quien me pidió sin explicación alguna esperara a ser llamada. Temí lo peor pero mi corazón se mantuvo tranquilo no quería alterarme de más tal vez no habría motivo para ello y solo era mi desbocada imaginación; espere unos quince minutos cuando finalmente escuche mi nombre y una enfermera me acompaño a la oficina del médico encargado tome asiento y sin demora recibí la noticia de tu deceso; quede pasmada, guarde silencio por unos segundos y lo único que pude hacer fue empezar a caminar erráticamente por la habitación solo cambiaba de dirección cuando encontraba los muros de la misma mientras pasaba mis manos por mi rostro y cabeza, me cruzaba de brazos para luego soltarlos de nuevo así fue por unos instantes pero las lágrimas no brotaron de mis ojos; no pude llorar no tengo idea de por qué, el médico me observaba en silencio y cuando lo note con ira me dirigí a él ¿Qué paso? Y cuando quiso responder de inmediato le interrumpí preguntando por ti ¿en dónde está? quiero verla. Después de todo era obvio lo que paso tu cuerpo no resistió mas y lo inevitable sucedió.

Entonces me dirigió al lugar en donde estabas mientras con tristeza escucha la hora de tu deceso 9:48am solo doce minutos antes de la hora habitual de mi llegada para acompañarte hasta caer la noche solo unos minutos y habría podido decirte al menos te quiero una vez más. Cuando llegue a ti parecías dormir, abrasé tu cuerpo y te besé en la frente, aun conservabas el calor normal de una persona y por un instante realmente pensé que podía hacerte despertar pero pronto regrese a la cruda realidad sabiendo que no era posible mi alma se desmoronaba pero aun así no podía llorar me acerqué a tu oído y te susurré un te quiero, sé que ahora estas en la gracia de Dios.

Te hice guardia durante dos días para luego acompañarte a la que sería tu última morada y aun así no tuve lágrimas en mis ojos; fui al lugar donde alguna vez viví y compartí contigo para después marcharme y no volver nunca más a él. Ya en el camino pude romper en llanto y hoy a pesar del tiempo el dolor de tu partida aun es tan grande…siempre tuviste un corazón lleno de amor y coraje para enfrentar la vida, me enseñaste tantas cosas tan buenas como valiosas que solo tengo gratitud para ti por ello.

Por ahora solo deseo y pido a Dios que si existe en verdad ese cielo donde seguro estás, me dé la oportunidad de hacerme merecedora de llegar a él en mi momento para poder volver a estar a tu lado y no alejarme de ti nunca más.

Michiru Kaioh

En memoria de mi único amor Haruka Tenoh


End file.
